


My Candle Sweetheart

by sweetkimchi0527



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ongniel, Three part story, candles?, minhwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkimchi0527/pseuds/sweetkimchi0527
Summary: For some reason, Jaehwan found himself falling in love with his roommate who seems to be interested in.. candles?





	My Candle Sweetheart

It’s the day the dorm building of this university officially opened their gates for freshmen to move in. Kim Jaehwan, a freshman scholar taking a music major course decided to move in to the dorms because he wants some time alone from his parents for once. Unfortunately, since it is a very long ride, his parents couldn’t accompany him with moving out. With the help of his best friend, Seongwoo, they were able to successfully move in all of his items into the dorm.

“That should do it.” Seongwoo said, sitting on Jaehwan’s bed, clearly exhausted.

“Thanks for the help.” Jaehwan said, handing him a bottle of water.

“This place is nice, but it’s too big for only one person to live in. Do you think someone else will move in here too?” asked his best friend, looking around the room.

“Probably. I do hope he’s nice though. I might have to transfer to another dorm if he’s too noisy or something.” Jaehwan chuckled.

“Hey, if anyone here would be too noisy, it would be you.” Seongwoo replied, laying down on Jaehwan’s bed. Jaehwan glared at Seongwoo before chucking his empty water bottle to his best friend.

Considering this dorm is free since Jaehwan is a scholar, it is pretty generous of them to give him a dorm with a living room and two rooms. If ever another student moved in, he’d still be able to enjoy most of his privacy.

“I’d go now since Daniel would kill me if I missed his dance performance. I’ll see you later.” Seongwoo said, patting Jaehwan on his shoulders before leaving the room.

He sat down on his bed and sighed, thinking, _what would this year bring to my life?_

_-_

A few days passed, and a week before school starts, someone knocked on Jaehwan’s door.

“Wait a second.” He yelled, before putting his slippers on and opening the door.

Behind the door was a boy, who looks a little older than him, struggling to carry three large suitcases and a medium-sized box.

“Oh.. uh.. hi.” The boy smiled at Jaehwan, while trying to carry all of his things at the same time.

Jaehwan grabbed two of the three suitcases and helped him carry it all the way to the other room.

The boy grabbed the medium-sized box, which seemed to be larger than his upper body and managed his way to the living room. Unfortunately, Jaehwan being the messy person that he is, the boy tripped because of a shoe laying on the middle of the living room. The box fell and opened because of the impact.

Jaehwan immediately helped the other boy get up and helped him pick up the contents of the box which seemed to be full of …candles?

As Jaehwan started picking up the candles one by one, he observed that they were in different sizes, colors and scents. _Is this guy doing a candle business?_ He thought to himself.

After placing all the candles back in the box, the boy thanked Jaehwan and immediately ran to his room.

 _Weird._ Jaehwan thought, but he shrugged it off and returned to what he was doing earlier.

It seems like he’s stuck with this candle guy for the rest of his university life.

\----

“So, what you’re saying is that your roommate is a weird candle guy?” Seongwoo asked through the phone.

“Yeah, I think so. He seems nice though.” Jaehwan replied, sitting on the end of his bed while swaying his legs.

“Yeah. Not until you smell melted wax and suddenly remember that time when we were stuck in the cemetery.” Seongwoo replied. Remembering the time when the staff closed the cemetery and both of them got stuck in there and was forced to spend the night, he shuddered.

“Yeah, right. I don’t want to remember that.” He replied, cringing at the thought of the dark cemetery, wet grass, and the smell of melted wax candle.

“Anyway, I have to go now. Let me know anything if this candle guy tried anything against you. See you later.” said Seongwoo, before ending the call.

Jaehwan placed his phone at his bedside table and lied on his bed. He stared at the wall for a few minutes before deciding to get out of his room to cook some ramen.

When he got out of his room, he was greeted by the candle boy making a candle on what seemed to be a heart-shaped mold. The boy looked up, smiled at him and was once again focused on the candle he was making. Jaehwan looked at the boy, now that he’s able to look at him for a longer period of time, he is actually attractive.

Jaehwan went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a pack of ramen. He contemplated for a bit before sighing and grabbing another pack of ramen. He walked to where the candle boy is and asked if he too wanted some ramen. The candle boy looked up with a wide smile and nodded enthusiastically.

He went back to the kitchen and poured water just enough for 2 packs of ramen on a medium-sized pot and grabbed 3 eggs and 2 slices of cheese from the fridge.

After the water started boiling, he broke the noodles in half and added it to the pot. He waited a few minutes before adding the eggs and the cheese. Once he’s done, he transferred the ramen equally into 2 separate bowls and placed them on a tray. He brought the bowls to where candle boy was sitting and handed him a wooden chopstick.

“Here you go.” Jaehwan said, and the guy smiled.

The candle boy placed his unfinished candle on the side to make room for the ramen bowl. “Thank you.” He replied timidly.

“My name’s Kim Jaehwan, by the way. I major in music.” Jaehwan introduced himself.

“I’m Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun.” The candle boy, Minhyun, replied. “I have music for my major as well, and I have dance as my minor.”

“Oh..I see. Then we’re both musically inclined.” Jaehwan grinned.

Minhyun looked back at his ramen and smiled shyly. He took a sip of the broth and his eyes widened, “Whoa, this ramen’s pretty good.” He whispered to himself, but it was loud enough for Jaehwan to hear.

“Really?” Jaehwan asked, chuckling, causing Minhyun to blush.

“Yeah.. I’m not a good cook. I can’t even cook ramen properly.” Minhyun explained.

“I can teach you if you want.” Jaehwan offered, and Minhyun’s cheek were tainted pink.

 _Weird. What’s with the blushing?_ Jaehwan thought to himself.

“Okay.. Then maybe next time..” Minhyun replied, not making eye contact.

From Jaehwan’s observation, Minhyun seems to be the shy type of guy. He seems so soft and is needed to be protected from this evil and cruel world.

“Alright, tell me when you’re ready.” Jaehwan grinned before continuing with his ramen.

That night, the two music majors decided to talk for a little bit in front of warm and tasty ramen bowls while slowly developing a new-found friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It has been a while. This is a 3-part Minhwan fic, and I actually have something good for you guys in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions on how their love story will flow, then feel free to leave your comments below.


End file.
